Bubbly Bog
(formerly) (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Rambunctious Riffs | previous2 = Rambunctious-Riffs.png | next = Jiggly Gym | next2 = Jiggly-Gym.png }} Story Tiffi and Bobby appear to be jumping for joy as the swamp bubbles. New elements *The toffee tornado ( ) was introduced. Like the cake bomb, it affects the moon scale if it hits any candies that matches the colours on the moon scale. This blocker is removed after the 28/10/2015 update. *After the Toffee Tornado's removal, several new elements and element combinations, such as popcorn and coconut wheels in jelly levels, have been unofficially introduced. Many of these elements would otherwise never appear on Dreamworld, since it ended at the 45th episode. **Coconut wheels are found on jelly levels for the first time on level 411. **Popcorn is introduced in level 414 (Brief Description: Three-hit blockers that grow when affected. Popcorns become colour bombs at their last stage.) **UFOs are also introduced, starting at level 417. **After being removed in level 52, locked chocolate makes an appearance in level 420. Levels Bubbly Bog is a hard-very hard episode, as it contains seven somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , and , and three very hard levels: , , and . Thus, it is much harder than the previous episode, Rambunctious Riffs and its Reality counterpoint, Soda Swamp. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |19,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Story= Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Episode story Bubbly Bog-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Some levels have only level icon previews available. Please add a screenshot of the gameplay of this level. 411fb new.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411/Dreamworld Level412Dreamworld2.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412/Dreamworld Level 413 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413/Dreamworld Level 414 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414/Dreamworld Level 415 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415/Dreamworld Level 416 Dreamworld.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416/Dreamworld Level 417 Dreamworld-redesign.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417/Dreamworld Level 418 Dreamworld.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418/Dreamworld Level 419 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419/Dreamworld DW420 Notornado.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420/Dreamworld Level 421 Dreamworld.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421/Dreamworld 422fb notornado.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422/Dreamworld Level 423 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423/Dreamworld Level 424 Dreamworld V2.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424/Dreamworld Level 425 Dreamworld-redesign before.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425/Dreamworld Trivia *In the web version, the swamp in Soda Swamp's backdrop is green, but here, it is red. In mobile, the swamp is green (it is a cut-and-paste), but tinted to a darker and more bluish hue. *There is ice in the background in its counterpart in Reality, but in this episode background, there is none at all. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Water-themed episodes